Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Male On Earth
by elizarocks9902
Summary: During the Chunin Exams Sarutobi accidentally summoned Kami who, upon seeing the carnage caused by man turns everyone female. However something goes wrong and something happens that will change the Naruto world forever! Lemon story with plot! Don't like don't read! DISCLAIMER! THIS GOES FOR ALL MY FICS! ME NO OWN NARUTO! ALMOST ALL UCHIHA MEN ARE SEXY! Also randomness.


**Whats up? Yes I know I should be updating my other fics but this was requested of me by KageYamiNoRyu. Add that to the fact I already wanted to do a fanfic for this of course I was going to do this! Naruto is going to be badass as fuck! I hope that you don't mind Naruto having multiple bloodlines cause he/she's (I said she because of Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan and The Duo of Death where I made Naruto female) going to have a lot in all of my stories!**

**Harem:**

**Do I really need to do this? Everyone in the Naruto world was made around his age and female. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out who all's in his harem! Also Ino is Bipolar. Enjoy!**

_**"REALLY AWESOME JUTSU!"**_

**"Kami/Yami/Shinigami speech"**

**'Kami/Yami/Shinigami speech'**

_**"Demon speech."  
><strong>_

_**'Demon thought'**_

"Human speech."

_'Human thought.'_

**"Inner Banshee (cough cough) I mean Inner Sakura!"**

**Chunin Exams! With Hiruzen Sarutobi**

_**"REAPER DEATH**_** SEAL!"** the old man shouted as his hands stopped flying through hand seals. Suddenly a portal appeared behind him and out came, not who he thought was summoned which was the Shinigami, but Kami, the main Goddess of the Elemental Nations.

Kami looked at all the carnage that surrounded her and sighed. **'It looks like man will never be able to know peace. Looks like I will have to go with Plan B." **She then suddenly waved her hand around in a full circle above her head and suddenly men everywhere in the Elemental Nations was slowly starting to turn into a girl. First they lost their 'male parts' and then they started to grow tits and their asses started to grow more round and full. This happened to everybody, even the females who were already so.

Another thing the new females had in common with the ones who were born that way was they suddenly started to grow lustful of a man. Kami however frowned. **'Oh shit! That's the first time I used that spell and look what happened! Now I have the same side effect **(lusting for a man. This also happens to the other Goddess's who also got turned female.) **as the women of this world do! FUCK! I have got to keep at least one male alive so they can help me with this need later!" **She quickly used her all seeing eye to look to see if there was any male left but didn't see any. Just as she finished looking though the last person she had seen was now female Naruto Uzumaki.

She suddenly gained a smirk and snapped her fingers. **'Ok. Blood red hair with jet black streaks? Check! No baby fat? Check! 14 years old? Check! Six pack? Check! Huge dick? Check! Bloodlines? Check! Memories? Check! Yin Chakra of the Kyubi?** (1)** Check** Then with another snap of her fingers a person started manifesting next to her. After about 10 seconds later standing next to her was a 14 year old Naruto Uzumaki. Only she had added a few things.

**'Seductive, Sadistic and slightly evil? Check!'** Naruto looked at Kami and suddenly gained a smirk and started walking towards the Goddess. She gained a blush when she remembered something. **'I forgot to give him clothes!' **And with that she promptly flew back with a nose bleed as the newly created Naruto just smirked at her.

**10 minutes later**

When Kami finally woke up before she even looked at Naruto she imagined what clothes she wanted him to wear. **'Black no sleeve muscle tee shirt? Check! Baggy punk jeans? Check! Black combat boots? Check!' **When she looked up she sighed in relief when she saw that he was finally clothed.

**20 minute after explaining what happened to all the males and females in the Elemental Nations and why she created him**

"Ok." Naruto said, having let the info sink in a bit. Kami blinked **"You do know that since your the last male on earth, and the fact that I also might have killed off all the sperm in every sperm bank that you'll have to have a massive harem to repopulate the males in the human race?" **Naruto looked at her in shock for a few minutes but then gained a smirk.

He started leaning in towards Kami until he was right in front of her. "Would you like to become my 1st. w" but Naruto was cock blocked by none other then the now female Hiruzen Sarutobi who was yelling about how he was now a girl but he was still old. Naruto heard Kami whisper **"Oops." ** before she waved her hand again and suddenly everyone in the Elemental Nations was between the ages of 14 or 17.

Naruto looked at everything and just grinned even more. He then turned back to Kami but before he could ask her again he was again cock blocked but this time by the now female Orochimaru. She ordered the now female Tobirama to make her a ice mirror so she could look at herself and almost dropped the mirror."Look at my tits! They might be a bit bigger than even Tsunade's! And look at my ass! It's huge!" Orochimaru's shocked face suddenly became a smirk.

"Now I can seduce any hot guy or girl that comes my way!" She however was interrupted from her thoughts by Kami. **"Sorry to disappoint you Orochimaru-chan, but Naruto-kun here is the only male left alive." **Orochimaru looked at Naruto with a lustful look. "Come here Naruto-kun! I won't hurt you! I just want to have some fun!" Naruto looked at her with a smirk and suddenly appeared in front of her. "You could be my second wife if you want!"

He then suddenly appeared behind her and started groping her. Hiruzen however coughed in her hand before things could go to far. The two looked at him in frustration and she rubbed her head bashfully. "Sorry about that it's just. Um. Naruto, the female you is still fighting the now female Gaara still. You should most likely stop them before they both die." Naruto sighed but then started smirking again. "Score! Now I can go pick up my 3rd. and 4th. wives!" "**Your what?!" **yelled Orochimaru and Kami as Naruto suddenly disappeared.

**With Gaara and Naruko**

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU A GIRL?! WHY THE FUCK AM I A GIRL?! **WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME?!**" Was what greeted Naruto when he appeared in front of Naruko and Gaara. They looked at him and suddenly gained hearts in their eyes and yelled "KAWAII!" That could be heard in Nami No Kuni.

When the 2 stopped squeezing him they sat in front of him looking at him and then each other sheepishly. "Naruto looked at them thinking of a way to pay them back and gained devious way to deal with them. He made a Kage Bunshin to deal with Gaara while he took Naruko. He stood up and started walking towards the girl. The closer he got the more nervous Naruko became. When he was standing right in front of her. He leaned down and put his face in front of hers.

"Do you want to become my 3rd. wife?" Naruko's eyes went went white as she fainted backwards with a trickle of blood coming from her nose. Before her head hit the ground Naruto grabbed her and laid her down gently. The clone came back with Gaara and put her down next to Naruko. "And now. _**KAGE BUNSHIN!**_" and another Kage Bunshin suddenly poofed into existence next to the first Kage Bunshin.

**Ten minutes later**

When Naruko and Gaara woke up they felt hands groping their tits and occasionally squeezing their nipples. They started moaning and gasping as they opened their eyes to see Naruto, or really 2 Naruto's being the ones who were groping them.

**LEMON WEDGE! (If you don't like then skip!)**

The duo looked at each other and nodded and suddenly pounced on the Naruto clones. They both nodded each other and started their ministrations. Gaara took her pants off and did the saame to her Naruto and Naruko took off her Naruto's pants butt instead moved her head lower as Gaara started lowering her ass onto Naruto's dick. Naruko put Naruto's dick in her mouth while Gaara started moving up and down on Naruto's shaft.

Naruko had been an avid reader (secretly) of Icha Icha so she knew all the tricks to make him cum faster. She started deep throating him and just as she was about to make Naruto cum he suddenly dissipated in smoke along with Gaara's clone just as she was about to cum. Product? 2 Teen aged horny girls. However in the treeline laying down forgotten by the 2 girls was a now female Sasuke Uchiha.

However hovering above her was 3 Naruto clones who were naked with their dicks at full mast as they all started preparing Sasuke for what they were about to do.

**20 minutes later**

By the time Naruko and Gaara had gotten rid of the horny feeling product of Naruto they heard a girl scream. However it sounded like a moaning scream though. They ran towards the direction of the sound only to find a now female Sasuke in a daze covered in cum with cum dripping from her holes with a now almost non existent wave haze of smoke around her.

Naruko looked for any remainder of clothing only to see any clothing she might have worn ripped to shreds. They sighed, put one of her arms around each of their shoulders and started carrying her back to this village.

**4 Days Later In front of Konoha's Kage Tower**

Tsunade Senju, the new Godaime seeing as the 3rd. retired even though she was made younger seeing as she hated paper work and Naruto didn't want her to be Hokage had come back because she had been made actually younger and she had wanted answers. They had first hoped that they could find a living man anywhere, even in the other Nations but they couldn't find one. They then turned to their sperm banks but all of the male DNA had been neutralized.

What nobody, even the Godaime knew was that there was a living man who had been having a 4 day threesome with Kami and Orochimaru. Just before Tsunade was about to speak Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the crowd. The females all moved back in shock that he was a male and Tsunade saw him and jumped down in front of him. "You are now to be kept in Konoha so you can repopulate the human race with males!"

Naruto smirked. "So your saying you gave me a legitimate reason to fuck everything human that walks?" Tsunade nodded and his smirk grew larger. "Then turn around and bend over!" Tsunade blushed in shock but she didn't move. Naruto however spun her around and forced her onto her hands and knees. He started rubbing up against her and Tsunade started moaning without her own consent. Everyone in the crowd was stunned that she was put into her place so easily as Tsume and Hana Inuzuka who were looking at the 2 from a building getting even more horny from his display of dominance.

Just as Tsunade was about to cum though Naruto pulled away. Tsunade looked back at Naruto pleadingly but he just shook his head playfully. "Not now. Maybe later if your nice!" Naruto then looked around at the now extremely horny females and smirked at them. "If you want some later I'll be in my apartment." However before he could leave Hana and Tsume appeared on either side of him. "Correction! If you want him try about a day or 2 from now in the Inuzuka compound! Bye!" Before the other females of the village could intervene Tsume, Hana and Naruto disapeared.

**Hey! I hope you liked! This story will be a lemon story with plot! However I want to know something. Should I make Naruto revive The Uchiha clan along with the Uzumaki clan? No Senju clan though! I hate every single one of them besides Tsunade and maybe Nawaki. Anyways If you want anyone revived for the harem then PM or review! Any suggestions for anything else please tell me by PM, review, email me at yugitonii553 OR snapchat me at elizaluvsu123**

**Also, If your going to say shit on this story like you going to report this then please at least give a reason why you think it's so bad! This goes for my other fics also! I hate when people comment "This sucks!" "Horrible. I reported this shit." WTSF! At least give a reason why the story "sucks" or just don't review at all.**

**1. The reason Kami gave Naruto the Yin chakra of the Kyubi is because female Naruto has the Yang part of his chakra.**

**Enjoy your life along with other fanfics and keep drinkin Cola and eatin triple chocolate brownies! Just not together!**

**elizarocks9902**


End file.
